Two Was Double The Trouble, But Now Three
by D.M.Bradley-Whittaker
Summary: A love triangle between Sodapop, Two-Bit and Steve occur. This story occurs before my story "Not Alone". (Contains: rape, foul language, boyXboy - Don't like, don't read.)
1. Making Mistakes

Steve and Soda was hanging out at the DX Station. They had been best friends since forever but now... Steve wasn't so sure. He had started feeling something more for Sodapop. It was weird that Soda kept invading his thoughts and dreams. He thought that this feeling would pass but two months later, it still occurs.

Maybe it was time to bring it to Soda'a attention about what he was feeling. Maybe he would have a solution to this madness. "Umm...Soda?"

"Yeah, man."

"I-I umm... how do I put this? I -"

"Hey Soda!" called a voice.

It was Two-Bit. He was at the edge of the woods which was only a short distance away from the DX Station.

"Come down here with me, I want to show you something," Two-Bit yelled.

"Alright," he yelled back. "I'll be right back. Just hold on to that thought." The seventeen year old ran to his friend. Steve was curious as to what Two-Bit wanted to show Soda and why so sercetly. Steven slowly trailed behind the two teens as they walked into the forest. He made sure to keep his distance, so he wouldn't be found out.

The curious seveneteen year old hid behind a tree as the two other boys stopped. Two-Bit pointed to a tree and smiled. He said something inaudiable. Sodapop threw his arms around his friend, hugging him, and then he...

...kissed him?

What the hell? Moaning in each other's embrace, kissing each other, Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. Are they gay? More indefinitily, were they lovers?

Two-Bit let his kisses travel lower to his lover's neck. Soda let out a loud moan. God, it was enough to turn Steve on and he wasn't even the one with the Curtis. No, Mathews had that advantage. Steve couldn't even stick around any longer. So he walked back to the station and waited.

Nothing made sense to him anymore. He had always seen Two-Bit flirting with that Soc's girl._ 'I think her name is Marica,' _he thought. Soda looked like he was with that Greaser girl, Sandy, but she moved to Florida a little while ago. What was going on?

Slightly shaking, Steve pulled out a cigarette, hopping it would cool him down. He lit it and took his first puff of ecstasy when Two-Bit and Soda came back.

The first noticiable thing about Soda was his lips. They were a little swollen. His eyes gleamed with happiness. His jacket collar, propped up, tried to cover the hickeys that formed on his neck. Two-Bit also looked joyious. His hair was a little ruffled than usual and his lips were also swollen but that was about all, that showed signs of them making out.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about before?" Soda said.

"Never mind. I got stuff to do. I'll see you later." With that said, Steve walked away.

Why did he feel this pain in his chest after seeing them?

* * *

The next morning...

Steve walked to the Curtis house, with the plan of talking to Sodapop about what he saw and how he feels about him. Steve was going to make that boy his, no matter what he had to do.

The seventeen year old found Soda in his room, sleeping. He quietly closed the door and walked over to the sleeping figure. Shaking the body, Steve said, "I saw you two yesterday." That quickly woke him up.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Two-Bit. I saw you guys yesterday in the woods."

"Well, are you going to tell anyone?"

"What are you willing to do so that I won't tell."

"Anything. Just please don't tell anyone," Soda pledded.

"Become mine."

"You know that I can't do that."

"Then I gues you wouldn't mind if a few people knew about your little secret, right?" Steve said, heading towards the door.

"No! Wait! Ok, fine. I'll do it," Soda said. _'Two-Bit, please forgive me,'_ he thought.

Steve smiled, sheepishly. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Holding Soda's hands above his head, Steve roughly kissed him. Steve had been hoping that this day would come soon - the day when he can have Soda.

_'God, he is as bitter-sweet as his name.'_ As the agressor kissed his victim, he could feel the sparks when their lips touched, when their tongues tasted.

Soda whinned the whole time, he didn't like what these kisses did to him. They made him hard but he didn't like it. He wanted this to be Two-Bit's touch. He wanted this to be Two-Bit's taste. He wanted it to be Two-Bit's hardness rubbing against his leg. He was feeling as if he was cheating on Two-Bit.

As Steve took Soda, a familier voice shook the room, "Soda, why?" Soda could hear the tears in his voice and the sorrow in his words. Soda cried too. _'I'm sorry, Two-Bit. I'm so sorry. If you only knew why,'_ Soda thought as steve hammered him harder and stroked him. He cried out of pain, he cried out of sadness.

This wasn't like the Steve he knew. This wasn't like Steve at all.

They both came, and Steve left him in the bed, crying, hurt and alone. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" Soda cried out to closed door. He knew that Steve could still hear him.

* * *

For the rest of the day, for the rest of the week, Steve had his vicitim's words repeating in his head. It cut deeper than any other hateful words he had heard - from his mother, from his father, from anyone. He didn't mean to do what he had done. Soda was right. He was a monster because at the time he enjoyed every moment he had with Soda. He enjoyed his tearful sorrows and his cries. But right now, he regetted it all. He didn't want Soda to hurt. Maybe it would be best if Steve wasn't there anymore. If he was gone forever.


	2. Fixing Mistakes

Two-Bit hadn't seen Soda all week. He hadn't returned any of his lover's messages or calls. He didn't want to be in contact after what he had seen in Soda's bedroom. Two-Bit couldn't face the fact that he had been cheated on. There was no possible way that that is what happened.

* * *

Steve didn't want to face Soda or Two-Bit, for he knew that he had done something wrong. The only way for things to be right again was for him to put everything back in it's place.

* * *

Soda was all alone again. He hadn't came out of his room every since he was caught with Steve. He had tried to contact Two-Bit to let him now what really was going on but his lover never answered.

* * *

All three of them was torn apart inside, conflicted with their inner selves. Their lives were slowly falling apart, piece by piece.

* * *

Steve handed a letter to Darry, "Can you give this to Soda, please?" He never even waited for an answer, he just walked towards Two-Bit's house next.

When Two-Bit's mother answered the door, they exchanged their greetings and Steve asked her to give a letter to her son. He walked away, preparing himself to do the ultimate crime.

* * *

Back at the Curtis house . . .

"Hey, Soda," Darry said at the door to his younger brother's room.

Like always, there was no response. He hadn't seen his brother this bad since Sandy moved to Flordia and even then, he had only let Two-Bit in because Mathews made him smile and lightened his mood out of despair. Now, Two-Bit was always busy and can't make time to come over and cheer Soda up. Odd.

"I have something for you." Darry slid it under the door and walked away. It was pointless to keep standing there.

A little after Darry's footsteps were out of hearing, Soda quickly got the letter off of the floor and opened it, hoping it was from his boyfriend. He was disappointed when he saw Steve's sloppy handwriting, but he read the note anyways.

**_"By the time you get this, I will be gone from your life forever. But before I go, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry and I tried to patch up the pieces of your life that fell apart. I hope that you and Two-Bit will be happy together and I wish you all the happiness that you deserve. Goodbye Sodapop Curtis."_**

**_-Steve_**

What did he mean 'gone forever'? _'Oh no. Did he mean that?' _Soda ran downstairs, finally telling Darry about everything, from the scene in the woods to the note that he was given. Darry's features remain cold and mean, but Soda could tell that he hurt by all of it. "We have to go help him, Darry."

"Fine. But don't think that I'm not going to beat the living snot out of him, that asshole," Darry said. They went out to go look for him.

* * *

At the Mathews house . . .

Two-Bit read the note once, twice, even three times. Steve had carefully explain what had happened when he caught them two together. He was angry at Steve for what he had done but still, they had been friends forever and Two-Bit felt the need to find him. _'Maybe it's just because I want to be the one to kill him,'_ he thought as thoughts were running through his head about why he wanted to find this bastard.

* * *

Sodapop, Darry and Two-Bit were all looking for Steve. They all thought to check his house, all of them arriving at about the same time. They just let themselves in since no one was home. They checked all of the rooms and in Steve's bathroom was an unconscious body surrounded by pills, and alcohol.

Darry was the first one to make a move. Running cold water in the tub, Darry put Steve's body under the water, pumping his lungs, checking for signs of him breathing.

Two-Bit was going to call an ambulence, but Darry said that there was no need. Everyone in the gang hated hospitals. It brought up too many bad memories.

Sodapop just stood there. He was in shock. Looking at Steve's lifeless body reminded him of his parent's death. Their bodies, too, had been like Steve's - pale and lifeless.

As Darry was pumping Steve's body, Steve finally coughed up everything. Sputtering, Steve tried to gasp for some air. He finally was able to take a deep breath, and then he realized that he had these three people to face up to. The three people that he didn't want to face. Steve guessed that both Soda and Two-Bit had gotten his letters and Soda had told Darry about everything. That was probably why all three of them had these stone hard looks on their faces.

"Why did you save," he coughed, "me?"

"Well, maybe it just because we wanted to be the ones to kill you," Two-Bit said, threatenly.

"Or," Soda said, "it could just be that he is part of the gang and we save each other's butts."

"Yeah, but don't think that we aren't going to beat yours when you've recovered," Darry said. "Even that won't be enough. You'll owe us afterwards. Whatever we want, you do. Now, just change out of your clothes and rest."

Steve was glad that he was given a second chance because that out-of-body experience sucked.


End file.
